No More
by Alyssa Andromeda Black
Summary: RanmaAkane Finally Updated!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own ranma 1/2. This is my first ranma fanfic, tips, constructive criticism, and even flames and praise are welcome.  
  
No More  
  
"Where am I?" Groggily Ranma opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurred. After rubbing his eyes and blinking several times everything came into focus. His deep blue eyes met glossy chocolate brown ones.  
  
"Akane, what's going on?" he asked in a horse whisper. Akane tried to speak but it came out as a rough sob. He was about to ask her why she was so upset when he noticed what she was wearing. His eyes widened in surprise and he had to hide a gasp. A big, white, western style wedding dress fell gracefully along her beautiful body. Thoughts were rushing through his head but one in particular stuck out. He clenched and unclenched his fists while grinding his teeth, he was furious!  
  
Akane glanced up when she felt his battle aura flare. She knew he was beyond angry. *He really does hate me. * She thought as another tear rolled down her rosy cheek.  
  
"Akane, who were they trying to marry you to?" Ranma was barley controlling his rage, trying not to upset her any more than she already was.  
  
"How dare they knock me out and try to give MY fiancé to another man! Answer me Akane! Who was it?" he was barley able to keep from yelling. Akane blinked several times, now completely confused. Just then another thought struck Ranma, he went white as a ghost.  
  
"Akane...you-you didn't go through with it did you?" he barley managed to whisper. Akane, still in a daze stared wide eyed from Ranma's previous outburst. It wasn't until she felt his shaky hand on hers that she remembered he was waiting for an answer. She looked up into his frightened and pleading eyes trying to put their current situation into words.  
  
"Ranma, I...they weren't trying to marry me to someone else." Akane paused, trying to decide how to explain. She quickly glanced at Ranma, seeing relief flood his handsome face.  
  
"Then what is going on Akane?" he asked while admiring how she looked in that gorgeous dress. Taking a shaky breath, she continued.  
  
"They knocked me out too Ranma. I woke up just as they were putting the flowers in my hair. Nabiki explained that they were throwing us a surprise wedding, and then she pushed me in here and locked the door. I'm guessing they'll be coming for us soon, it's been at least two hours." Ranma was still admiring Akane's appearance with a dreamy look on his face when he finally grasped the severity of the situation.  
  
"WHHAAAAAAATTT?!?!?!?!?" 


	2. The Wedding

No More: Chapter 2  
  
Ranma and Akane heard footsteps coming down the hall a short time after Akane had explained the situation to Ranma. One glance at the couple would tell you they were extremely nervous and scared out of their wits.  
  
*click* The sound of the lock turning seemed to echo in their ears for an eternity. The door opened to reveal Nabiki looking absolutely stunning in her light blue, satin bridesmaid gown. What really shocked Ranma and Akane was the genuine smile on her face. "Come now you two, cheer up this is supposed to be the happiest day of your lives!" Nabiki stated in a rather excited tone. Seeing no reaction from either, Nabiki gave a slightly annoyed sigh and led the soon to be newly weds out of the room.  
  
Once they reached the dojo, Soun appeared, looking rather handsome for his age in his pitch black tuxedo, smiling proudly at his youngest daughter. He gently took Akane by the hand and led her to their position by the door until it was time to walk her down the aisle.  
  
Meanwhile, Nabiki had led Ranma to his position at the alter and quickly made her way back to get in line with the rest of the brides maids.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity the ceremony finally began, first with the brides maids and grooms men, followed by the flower girl whom was tossing handfuls of cherry blossoms along the aisle.  
  
Everyone went silent and turned their heads towards the door once the wedding march began to play. Loud gasps were heard all around the dojo as Akane entered.  
  
Ranma's jaw dropped how did he not notice just how beautiful she was when they were locked in the room. He blushed furiously at his thoughts. Akane saw the reaction Ranma had to seeing her and blushed lightly with a small smile creeping onto her face.  
  
All too soon Akane was at the alter, looking into Ranma's eyes and holding his hand. "Ranma Saotome, do you take Akane Tendo to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger, really I don't know what to write I started this to try and get over writers block I've had for a year, but it's really tough for some reason. Well please review whether you liked it or not, and suggestions are definitely welcome. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.  
  
All was silent as Ranma stared into Akane's eyes seemingly looking for guidance as to what he should say. Her small expectant smile was all the assurance he needed. "I." KABOOM!!! An ear rattling explosion rocked the Tendo dojo knocking all of the wedding party except for Ranma to the floor.  
  
When the dust cleared Ranma froze at the sight before him. Akane was lying unconscious at his feet with light scorches along the length of her dress. Upon second glance he noticed a small trickle of blood running down her forehead, most likely from a stray piece of rubble that fell from the ceiling. He knelt down to try and wake her and check the extent of her injury's when a loud scratching sound caught his attention.  
  
Ranma slowly lifted his head, glancing in the direction of the sound and he froze. Everything seemed to come to a halt and for a moment he could swear his heart stopped beating. *how could she* he thought to himself. The feeling of betrayal almost unbearable. Before him was whom he thought one of his very best friends. "Ukyo, how, how could you?" he asked barley above a whisper. She didn't answer, rather continued her agonizing slow walk towards him, her large metal spatula scraping the ground.  
  
"Ukyo?...Ukyo answer me damn it!" Ranma asked in barley controlled rage. Still he was rewarded with only the scraping sound from her spatula. When she finally reached Ranma and Akane she chose to speak. "Ranma Honey get out of my way." The tone of her voice sent chills down Ranma's spine. "Ukyo, what are you doing here?" he asked once again in a shaky voice. "I'm going to kill this bitch so that she can't get in my way anymore! MOVE NOW RANMA!!!!" Jumping in front of Akane, Ranma let out an enraged growl and got in a fighting stance. "You'll have to kill me first!" Ranma yelled at her.  
  
Ukyo looked shocked at first but then became enraged. In a quiet sinister whisper she stated "So be it." Just as she was about to hit Ranma with her spatula she saw her chance and jumped over his head while he was distracted, all the while pulling a small dagger from her belt.  
  
Ranma realizing what happened got to Ukyo just in time as she was mere inches from Akane's throat. The young okonomayaki chef never knew what hit her as she went sailing across the dojo, slamming into the far wall. "BITCH NOW YOU DIE!" Ranma screamed. He had completely lost it he didn't even remember who he was fighting now. All he knew was that this person was trying to harm HIS Akane and thus had to die.  
  
He charged at her moving so quickly that any normal person wouldn't have been able to see it. Within mere seconds Ukyo found herself struggling to get free from the iron clad grip around her neck that was holding her a good two feet off the dojo floor.  
  
Ranma's grip continued tightening little by little until he heard Akane's horse whisper. "Ran-ma.. n-no don't."  
  
A/N: Okay another cliffhanger. Sorry for the Ukyo bashing, I really don't mind her but I thought it would be a neat twist. I don't know. I'm glad that some people have liked this story so far. And thank you for all the nice reviews. And keep em' coming. Until next time. Cyndi 


	4. confessions and questions

A/N: Hi everybody. I'd like to respond to a couple of reviews. Some of you have commented on the very short chapters and I apologize. Like I stated in my first chapter, I'm trying get over my writers block, but I promise to try and give you guy's longer chapters. Also, one person commented on Ukyo being OOC, and I'm sorry that I didn't warn you guys of that but I thought it would be an interesting twist. Just trying to make my fic a little different. Thanks for reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ .  
  
Ukyo watched as the fog in Ranma's eyes seemed to clear. He blinked a few times before glancing first to Akane and then back to Ukyo. Ranma's eyes widened considerably and he released his grip on Ukyo. Once she hit the ground she immediately scrambled backwards and away from him, shaking in fear. Ranma looked stunned at what he had done. "Ukyo, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." Ranma whispered while reaching a shaky hand towards her.  
  
She shrunk back against the wall shaking her head no at him with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks. Ranma flinched at that. He glanced at her neck and felt the bile rise in his throat when he saw the deep red hand marks that would surely bruise. Glancing at his hands briefly he thought *what have I done?*.  
  
Ranma dropped to his knees feeling absolutely miserable. Akane could have sworn she saw a tear fall silently from his wide eyes. Quietly she crawled to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Ranma, it's okay. If need to cry you can." Akane quietly whispered, while gently rocking him.  
  
That was all he needed to make the dam break. Ranma crushed himself to Akane and cried into her shoulder. Each heart wrenching sob was enough to make Akane break down right along with him. Together they cried, for their failed wedding, for the pain of Ukyo betraying them and for the pain that their insane lives brought them everyday.  
  
To the young couple it seemed like hours before their weeping finally ceased. Once they had composed themselves, they noticed that Ukyo had long since fled from the dojo. They looked into each others eyes, both seeing tired, sad eyes. To themselves they, thought *No More*.  
  
Sleep seemed to be a lost cause for Ranma and Akane. Both were far to upset to sleep. *I can't take this anymore* Akane thought to herself. Quietly she climbed out of bed and crept down the hall to Ranma's room.  
  
For a few moments she just stood there debating on whether to knock or just walk in. just as she was reaching for the door, it swung open revealing a very frustrated looking Ranma in pair of very short black silk boxers.  
  
Akane's jaw dropped and a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Hey 'Kane what are you doin' up so late?" Ranma asked in a mere whisper. Akane snapped out of her stupor and grabbed his hand. "We need to talk Ranma." He remained silent as she dragged him to her room.  
  
Once inside Akane instructed him to take a seat on the bed while she shut and locked her door behind them. After locking her window and drawing the curtains closed she joined him.  
  
"Ranma, did you want this wedding to happen?" although she was blushing furiously, she was determined to look him in the eyes and get the truth out of him. "A-Akane I." Ranma was so nervous. That was the last thing he expected her to ask. "Please Ranma tell me the truth, I need to know." He answered so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. "yes." He was blushing immensely and staring at his hands which were tucked firmly in his lap. " I love you Ranma, do..Do you love me?" Akane's statement shocked him beyond words. *she loves me.SHE LOVES ME!!* 


	5. Midnight Confessions

A/N: Hey everybody! Can you believe it? It's been well over a year since I updated! Shame on me! Anyways, I am going to be updating a lot more frequently now. Not to mention I have got some new story ideas in the works for other anime, like kyou kara maou! WOOT! Okies so on with the story!

Thoughts

"speech"

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ .

Last Time on No More:

"Ranma, did you want this wedding to happen?" although she was blushing furiously, she was determined to look him in the eyes and get the truth out of him. "A-Akane I." Ranma was so nervous. That was the last thing he expected her to ask. "Please Ranma tell me the truth, I need to know." He answered so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. "yes." He was blushing immensely and staring at his hands which were tucked firmly in his lap. " I love you Ranma, do..Do you love me?" Akane's statement shocked him beyond words. she loves me.SHE LOVES ME!

Chapter 5 : Midnight Confessions

Ranma had been sitting there, mouth agape for at least ten minuets. Akane was really beginning to worry. "Ranma?" Still no response. Akane waved her hands in front of his face "Ranma! Snap out of it!"

In the Blink of an eye Ranma had Akane pinned to her mattress beneath him. Akane lay there starring up and Ranma a mixture of shock, confusion and something he couldn't quite place flashing in those eyes he loved so much.

She said she loves me…I…I can't believe it.

Akane squirming underneath him brought Ranma out of his thoughts. He looked down into her eyes and couldn't help the tears that came, so overcome with emotion, Ranma buried his face into her neck weeping and laughing at the same time.

Akane thought he had finally lost it. What the hell is going on! Then she heard it, quiet as a whisper. "Akane I…love you too, so…sooo much."

Ranma raised his head to look her in the eyes, He gave her a sexy smile that made her shiver from head to toe. Before she knew it, Ranma crushed his lips to hers in a soul searing kiss. Both moaned at the contact as Ranma traced her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Akane happily complied and parted allowing him to explore her sweet cavern, memorizing every last inch.

Pulling away to breath, both stared at each other with wonder, they never thought that a kiss could be so soul shattering. Coming out of her stupor first, Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck and pulled him down to her. Her lips lightly brushed against his as she spoke in a soft, sexy tone that had Ranma trembling with desire. "Ranma, lock the door."

A/N: K I know it was short, but like I said I am going to be updating a lot! Expect at least 2 more chapters by tomorrow, and they will get longer as I get back into the swing of things, oh and I know lemons aren't allowed on anymore, or so I have been told, I'm going to check in on the matter, but I'd also like opinions on the matter, if it's aloud do you guys want lemons or no? R&R!


	6. Oh My!

A/N: Hey everybody! Can you believe it? It's been well over a year since I updated! Shame on me! Anyways, I am going to be updating a lot more frequently now. Not to mention I have got some new story ideas in the works for other anime, like kyou kara maou! WOOT! Okies so on with the story!

_**Thoughts**_

"speech"

#Panda Signs#

No More Ch. 6: Oh My!

Kasumi Tendo had just finished setting a breakfast of grilled fish, miso soup and rice when she noticed than Ranma and Akane hadn't come down yet. "Excuse me father, Mr. Saotome? Have either of you seen Ranma or Akane this morning?"

Panda-Saotome held up the usual wooden sign #Ranma wasn't in our room this morning. (Flip) Maybe they went on an early run. # Soun Tendo nodded his head in agreement. Kasumi wasn't so sure, after what happened yesterday she was sure the two wouldn't want to get close to each other for a while. "I'll just go make sure Akane's not still in her room."

Standing and smoothing the front of her apron, Kasumi headed up the stairs. Once she reached the door with the little wooden duck sign reading Akane she paused and knocked softly. After a moment of silence, she knocked again this time a little louder. Still no answer. Reaching down, she tried turning the knob but to no avail. **_It's locked?_** She wandered down the hall to her bedroom and returned moments later with a key. **_I knew it was a good idea to have keys made!_**

Slowly turning the key in the lock, Kasumi briefly wondered if she should just let Akane sleep. She quickly dismissed this thought. Opening the door and stepping into the room Kasumi noticed Akane's bed looked a little odd. "Akane? It's time to wake up." Getting no response Kasumi decided to just pull the cover off her baby sister and wake her up forcefully.

"Oh my." Kasumi managed to mutter before turning and running from the room. Nabiki who was on her way down to breakfast, decided to take a peek in Akane's room and see what was going on.

"What the hell!" An evil smirk made itself present on Nabiki's face. There lay a very naked sleeping Akane on top of an equally naked sleeping Ranma, and from what she could tell they were still joined in a most sensitive position. She whipped out a camera from nowhere and started snapping pictures at all angles. "This is gonna be good!"

Akane woke with a start. Looking down at Ranma, she smiled softly. "mmm morning baka" leaning down she placed a gentle kiss to his lips. Beautiful blue eyes fluttered open to look into hers. "Mornin' to you too babe." Akane blushed profusely at this. Ranma chuckled and rolled them over. He smirked down at her and leaned down, giving her a feather light kiss. "Let's go eat I'm starvin'."

Rolling her eyes Akane sighed. "Ranma you have to get off me first." Blushing a bit he mumbled an apology and slowly moved out and off of her. Both hissed softly at the feeling of coming apart. Sitting up they both noticed a couple of things. First the blanket was way on the other side of the room. And to their horror, Akane's bedroom door was wide open.

"Oh great, what are we going to say to them Ranma?" She glanced over to Ranma and to her shock found him smiling. He looked to her with a gentle look is his eyes and a gentle smile on his lips.

"We are going to tell them to re-plan the wedding, what else."

Squealing in delight Akane pounced on Ranma, showering his with kisses. "I love you Ranma!" Still with that gentle smile in place, he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too 'Kane. No let's go eat, I'm starvin'!"

A/N: Review please.


End file.
